Blitzkrieg
by undyinghunter
Summary: Not wanting a repeat of the first war, the President and the Joint Chiefs of the United States send an agent to investigate the rumors of Voldemorts return.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters of Call of Duty 2, the BPRD of Hellboy. I do however own my original character, whose name will be reveled in a later chapter.

**Prologue: Operation Overlord, Pointe du Hoc, Normandy, France, June 6, 1944**

We had just heard General Eisenhower's address to the invasion force before we entered our transports. We, the 2nd Ranger division, are now approaching Pointe de Hoc. "30 seconds yanks! God be with you!" the transport driver yells over the gunfire and explosions, fear evident in his British voice.

"Hey Breaburn, you look like you're gonna puke", "You know Donnie why don't you just…" Breaburn puked. Another address from the driver, "Firing rockets!" Grappling hooks launch from the sides of the transport up the sides of the cliff. Sergeant Randall addresses us before we hit landfall, but my fear drowns out the sound of his voice.

Next thing I know we hit the beach, the door opens, and some unknown private yells "Let's go get the Bastards!" We charge out of the transport despite the seemingly impending doom. My right foot sinks into the sand and **BOOM!**, the transportexplodes as a German fighter plane hits it. I'm blown 10 feet forward, or is it 3 meters since I'm in France? I can't tell, all I see is the transport that was beside ours burst into flames and its load expels from it aflame looking like demons here to claim the souls of all on the landing zone.

As the last man walks out of the inferno I wake trembling and thrashing in my bed. It's no longer 1944 but 1996. I'm not on Pointe du Hoc but in a bed in some cheap-ass hotel in London, England on my latest mission. Rumors have been circulating that the Dark Lord Voldemort (flying death? Really?) has returned. And England's Minister of Magic denies it, not a surprise Fudge is a pansy and is easily intimidated. Might come in handy later on.

But my mission: The President doesn't want a repeat of the last war with Voldy. Even if we only lost one passenger ship, he and the joint chiefs don't want his influence reaching the U.S. Magical Populace. So I'm here to try and find a so called "Order of the Phoenix", an all civilian group who dealt painful blows to Voldemort during the first War. No luck so far though, I can't say I'm surprised. I've only been in England a day. I need to shake off the memories. So I head down to a pub as I saw walking into the hotel.

"Mr. Smith", the receptionist says as I walk out of my temporary base of operations. Der Meister, my custom extended handle/extended clip desert eagle, tucked in the holster on the small of my back, silver nitrate bullets begging to tear into some evil bastard's warm flesh. I head across the street and into the "Leaky Cauldron".

My thirst is acting up again, so to keep myself from doing something I would regret, I go up to the barkeep "Bottle of the strongest stuff you got", I order. He eyes me from a few seconds and asks "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?". I show him the latest ID the Bureau has issued me, and I curse the Thule Society for what they did to me near the end of The War.

"Fire Whiskey it is then" Tom, as he's called says as he hands me a bottle of the strongest alcohol I have ever had. As I sit down at my table a pink haired woman walks past me and in to what appears to be a closet, but I know better. That closet leads to Diagon Alley. As she passes me I think I smell Trixie for a second but I then realize that while the scent is similar it is too different.

As she exits three men, in robes black as the nights of Hell, follow her out. As they pass me another scent fills my nostrils, but this smell is foul, evil, and full of darkness, and coming from their left fore-arms. Just where I was told Death Eaters have the dark mark. My eyes turn ice blue and my canine teeth extend, and barely contain my growl. I slowly get up, down the rest of the bottle, pay Tom, place my right hand on the handle of Der Meister, and walk out into Diagon Alley and follow the three men down an alley.

As I grow closer to the alleyway they all went down, I hear muffled cries for help. "Shut up, you filthy half-blood whore!" one of the dark robed entities nearly screams at the now black haired girl they are standing over. Normally someone who can change the color of their hair without hair dye would shock me, but then again, there's nothing normal about me or my mission. A coppery smell sifts through the air to my nostrils and look at the girl confirms what my nose has told me. She's bleeding. Good thing I drank that bottle at that pub. I'll be able to hold back the thirst till I get back to the hotel and drink one of the many vials of blood I brought with me, or find some criminal that needs to taken off the streets.

My black leather trench coat billows behind me as I creep closer to their location. They are in a formation of two side by side in front of the woman and one behind them. _Coward, _I think. They haven't noticed me yet. Good, this will be over quickly and with little if any possibility of harm coming to the girl, no woman, I now see is in her early twenties. One of the front two Death Eaters takes up position in front of her and levels his wand at her face. _"I have to end this now"_ I think to myself.

I thumb the safety off Der Meister and make my presence known to them as one of the attackers readies his wand. "Cru-", "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" All of them, including the woman look at me like I just grew a second head. "Run..." The woman barely gets out. The three Death Eaters stare at me for a few seconds most likely noticing what I'm wearing and then make the connection that I'm not a wizard. "I'll take that silence as a no", "Idiot…" the woman says. I choose to ignore that comment.

"Well did she at least tell you why it's a bad idea to hit a girl?" The closest one to me raises his voice in anger, "Filthy muggle! You will regret ever showing your-" A bullet enters his head through his right eye and blows out the back of his head, spraying blood and grey matter all over the other two. "It's 'cause you could get something in your eye" I say to the remaining Death Eaters. They, and the woman are all shocked, and rightfully so. I pulled my gun and fired faster than the human eye can see.

One of the Death Eaters regains his composure and attempts to curse me. That's his second mistake of the night, the first being attacking an innocent woman. As his right arm comes up to a 45 degree angle to his lower body, I strike. Four well placed .50 caliber shots tears into his elbows and knees. With him disabled and now bleeding out on the old brick road, I turn to the third and final Bastard, who, I thought, was standing behind the other two like a coward. I notice his robes are of a higher quality material than the others and his mask is much more ornate. Now I understand why he was behind the other two. He's not a coward, he was the leader.

As the woman falls in to the land of Morpheus, the final Bastard of the group raises his raises his wand faster than I thought possible for a human, and says "_Carpe Retractum"._ A rope shoots out of his wand wrapping around me pinning my arms to my side and my finger to squeeze the trigger. _Great, now I only have four shots now._ But the ropes not done, before I can break my way out of it, it pulls me toward the Death Eater. As I reach him he yells "_Bomarda!_" and I'm blow backwards with a gapping bloody hole in my chest about a foot in diameter.

I hear him move over to where the woman lays. "Time to finish you" he says to her unconscious form. "Ouch. That hurts." His head whips around to face my prone form so fast that I think he got whiplash. "H-h-how can you still be alive?" I may not be able to see his face but I can tell he is freaking out as I stand up and sees me chest regenerate. "When you get shot at by MP-40's and Panzer tanks on a daily basis for about a year, you tend to get used to bleeding profusely." His blank stare tells me he has no idea what I'm talking about. "You wizards have no concept of history." I mutter. "Silence! Our history is more important than yours, filth!" he screams at me.

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" His response is "_Confringo!" _and a ball of fire races towards me. Knowing that _this_ curse can hurt, if not kill, me, I do a front flip over him and twist in mid-air to land behind him as his curse hits a store across from the ally opening and explodes. "That's not very nice." I whisper into his left ear. As he turns around I grab his right wrist with my right hand and twist until I hear a snap followed by a scream. His wand falls to the dark ground and I slam him into a wall a foot off the ground with my left hand on his throat. "I tire of this game" I say as I rip his mask off revealing an aristocratic face with long a flowing blonde mane that looks more like it should be on the head of a woman instead of a man. As I look him in the eye, an inch between our faces I ask "What is your name?" "What are you?" he barely chokes out. Answering a question with a question, if there is one thing that pisses me off about interrogations it's when they think they can ask me questions. I tighten my grip on his airway. "No no no. I'm the interrogator here, not you. How this works is I ask the questions and you answer, we clear?" I whisper. Clearly he has a low tolerance for pain because he tries to nod. "Good. Now, tell me your name." "Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." his now raspy voice barely gets out.

"Good. Now why were you and those two" I gesture at the lifeless and bloody bodies of his allies "attacking this woman?" He tries to stay silent; I'm surprised he still has some strength and defiance left in him. My eyes turn ice blue as I reveal my fangs and hiss in his face, his scared face priceless. "I take it you know what I am now?" "V-va-" I clamp my hand over his mouth. "No need to say it out loud. Now, why were you three attacking her?" "She is a disgrace to the Wizarding World with her tainted blood." "So just because of who she was born then?" I nearly yell. The Higher-Ups said these Death Eaters were like the Nazis but did I listen? 'Nooo' I said, 'There's no way anyone can be anywhere near the evil racists that started World War II'. "You read the Bible Malfoy?" "N-n-not really, no." I raise my l right hand and touch the barrel of Der Meister to his adam's apple. "Well there's this verse I've got memorized. Ezekiel 25:17 'And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers! And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.'"

As soon as I finish talking I shoot him in the throat so I won't have to bite him and leave teeth marks and reveal what I am. As he chokes on his own blood I close my mouth over the wound and begin to drink, reveling in the delicious coppery taste of his blood. I stop before drinking too much but just enough to recover my strength from regenerating my whole torso. If he is missing too much blood the Aurors might find out I'm not human. As I let his lifeless body drop to the ground and wipe the blood from my face on to the sleeve of my coat, I hear a groggy moaning from the woman.

Her hair still black but quickly lightening as she takes in her surroundings to see that the men who ambushed her are dead as she begins to freak out at all the blood. "Don't worry. You're safe now. They cannot hurt you now." "W-who are you? And how did you k-k-kill them all?" and as she sees the gaping hole in my clothes revealing my bare chest "And how did that happen?" She asks these almost faster than rate-of-fire on the old .30 cal machine guns I used to use. "Calm down and relax. That was quite a beating you took." Of course no undercover mission can work without a good cover story.

"To answer the first question, my name is Special Agent David Smith of the American Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense on loan to your Ministry's Auror Corps. Second, I shot them. And third, a point blank Bombarda." Her look tells me she's trying to decide if I'm crazy or just really good. As she regains her composure she asks "How the hell did you survive a point blank bombarda?" I smile and simply say "Magic." She frowns at that, clearly not the answer she wanted. "So what's your name?" I ask her as I help here up. Her hair turns back to the bubblegum pink I saw in the Leaky Cauldron and she lightly smiles and holds immediately hugs me as she says "Tonks. Thanks for saving me."

10 cool points if you can guess where I got the idea for Ezekiel 25:17


End file.
